Donald Duck/Shorts List
A list of all the Donald Duck short films 1930s 1934 *The Wise Little Hen (Silly Symphony cartoon) 1936 *Donald and Pluto (labeled a Mickey Mouse cartoon) 1937 *Don Donald *Modern Inventions *Donald's Ostrich 1938 *Self Control *Donald's Better Self *Donald's Nephews *Polar Trappers (a Donald and Goofy short) *Good Scouts *The Fox Hunt (a Donald and Goofy short) *Donald's Golf Game 1939 *Donald's Lucky Day *Donald's Cousin Gus *The Hockey Champ *Beach Picnic *Sea Scouts *Donald's Penguin *The Autograph Hound *Officer Duck 1940s 1940 *The Riveter *Donald's Dog Laundry *Billposters (a Donald and Goofy short) *Mr. Duck Steps Out *Put-Put Troubles *Donald's Vacation *The Volunteer Worker (public service short) *Window Cleaners *The Fire Chief 1941 *Timber *Golden Eggs *A Good Time for a Dime *Early to Bed *Truant Officer Donald *Old MacDonald Duck *Donald's Camera *Chef Donald 1942 *Donald's Decision (public service short) *The Village Smithy *The New Spirit (public service short) *Donald's Snow Fight *Donald Gets Drafted *Donald's Garden *Donald's Gold Mine *The Vanishing Private *Sky Trooper *Bellboy Donald 1943 *Der Fuehrer's Face *The Spirit of '43 (public service short) *Donald's Tire Trouble *The Flying Jalopy *Fall Out - Fall In *The Old Army Game *Home Defense 1944 *Trombone Trouble *Donald Duck and the Gorilla *Contrary Condor *Commando Duck *The Plastics Inventor *Donald's Off Day 1945 *The Clock Watcher *The Eyes Have It *Donald's Crime *Duck Pimples *No Sail (a Donald and Goofy short) *Cured Duck *Old Sequoia 1946 *Donald's Double Trouble *Wet Paint *Dumbell of the Yukon *Lighthouse Keeping *Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive (a Donald and Goofy short) 1947 *Straight Shooters *Sleepy Time Donald *Clown of the Jungle *Donald's Dilemma *Crazy with the Heat (a Donald and Goofy short) *Bootle Beetle *Wide Open Spaces *Chip an' Dale 1948 *Drip Dippy Donald *Daddy Duck *Donald's Dream Voice *The Trial of Donald Duck *Inferior Decorator *Soup's On *Three for Breakfast *Tea for Two Hundred 1949 *Donald's Happy Birthday *Sea Salts *Winter Storage *Honey Harvester *All in a Nutshell *The Greener Yard *Slide, Donald, Slide *Toy Tinkers 1950s 1950 *Lion Around *Crazy Over Daisy *Trailer Horn *Hook, Lion and Sinker *Bee at the Beach *Out on a Limb 1951 *Dude Duck *Corn Chips *Test Pilot Donald *Lucky Number *Out of Scale *Bee on Guard 1952 *Donald Applecore *Let's Stick Together *Uncle Donald's Ants *Trick or Treat 1953 *Don's Fountain of Youth *The New Neighbor *Rugged Bear *Working for Peanuts *Canvas Back Duck 1954 *Spare the Rod *Donald's Diary *Dragon Around *Grin and Bear It *The Flying Squirrel *Grand Canyonscope 1955 *No Hunting *Bearly Asleep *Beezy Bear *Up a Tree 1956 *Chips Ahoy *How to Have an Accident in the Home 1959 *Donald in Mathmagic Land *How to Have an Accident at Work 1960s 1961 *Donald and the Wheel *The Litterbug 1965 *Steel and America (public service short) *Donald's Fire Survival Plan (public service short) 1967 *Family Planning (public service short) Notes *Although he has been in many other short films, this list only includes the shorts where Donald is the main character or title character. Some shorts that co-star Goofy (i.e., Polar Trappers, Billposters, No Sail) are included here, as they are officially considered part of Donald's filmography.Category:Short films lists Category:Short Films Category:Real world articles Category:Animation Category:Donald Duck cartoons